De carne e sangue
by Mystik
Summary: Tudo a sua volta era turvo. Ele não sabia no que acreditar, não conseguia mais separar a realidade da ficção.


**Casal:** Dean/Sam

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst

**Nota: **Spoilers fortíssimos da sétima temporada. Coda do episódio "Hello Cruel World".

* * *

><p><strong>De carne e sangue<strong>

Quando, quando eles teriam algum tipo de folga? Deus (onde quer que ele estivesse ou fosse no momento), devia estar muito puto com eles. Dean suspirou alto enquanto dirigia até o galpão onde Sam se encontrava, seguindo o GPS do celular do irmão. Com tudo que estavam lidando, seria de pensar que ele estaria preocupado com um bando de Leviatãs a solta por aí.

Mas desde quando algo era mais importante que Sam?

* * *

><p>Tudo a sua volta era turvo. Ele não sabia no que acreditar, não conseguia mais separar a realidade da ficção. A única coisa sólida era sua arma favorita no cós da sua calça jeans, de fácil alcance. A única coisa que poderia vir a ser uma solução.<p>

Ver Dean entrando pela porta daquele galpão não ajudava em nada. Ele não conseguia saber se aquele era seu verdadeiro irmão, as linhas entre realidade e alucinação tinham se misturado há dias.

- Sam, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Os olhos de Sam percorreram o local, e ver Dean (ou Lúcifer) como outro irmão ao seu lado não ajudava o seu pânico que crescia mais e mais. Ele ergueu a mão que segurava a arma, tremendo, apontando para o Dean que entrava.

- Eu pensei que eu estava aqui com você Dean.

Ele não conseguia distinguir mais nada e aquilo assustava demais.

* * *

><p>O coração de Dean batia rápido, como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona. Ver Sam com aquele olhar assustado e atirando nas paredes como se pudesse <em>acertar<em> Lúcifer era um pouco demais.

- Wow Sam! Esta discussão não precisa de armas disparando!

O ar agitado de seu irmão mais novo parecia aumentar e como todo Winchester, Dean sabia que Sam estava a um ponto de começar a agir sem pensar. Mais do que já estava.

Ele precisava pensar em algo e rápido. Dean se aproximou lentamente.

- Sam, olhe pra mim.

Ele tentou deixar sua voz firme o suficiente pra que seu irmão obedecesse. Quando tinha aqueles olhos claros em seu rosto, ele continuou.

- Eu já estive no inferno e acho que sei algo sobre torturas. O suficiente para saber que é diferente. Diferente da dor dessa alucinação besta e estúpida que você está agora.

* * *

><p>- Mas como você pode ter certeza?<p>

Aquela voz, que ultimamente era tão resignada e cansada, agora adquiria o mesmo tom que demandava atenção, que demandava respeito. Sam se sentia acuado como um adolescente novamente, mas aquela voz fazia lembrar que Dean estava ali, ele sempre estava.

Mas era real?

- Me deixe ver sua mão.

O pedido o pegou de surpresa. O que Dean planejava? Lúcifer sussurrava novamente as suas costas e seu olhar voltava-se para o arcanjo caído. Foi quando sentiu o toque calejado dos dedos de Dean na sua mão machucada. Ele voltou seu olhar para o loiro.

- Isso é real. Você está aqui, não no inferno. Eu vi você se machucar, eu dei os pontos na sua mão. Veja.

A dor atravessou seu braço quando Dean enfiou o dedão no corte, ainda fresco e dolorido, mesmo com os pontos.

* * *

><p>Dean não queria ter que recorrer ao uso da dor para fazer Sam acreditar na realidade, mas era sua última idéia. Ele sentiu o sangue molhar seu dedo e algo se quebrou mais ainda dentro de si.<p>

Ele viu que Sam estava lhe ouvindo, quase acreditando em si. Foi quando a palavra escapou da sua boca.

- Você tem que acreditar em mim Sammy.

* * *

><p>Sammy.<p>

Dean era o único que o chamava assim. Era o único que tinha o direito. Ele apenas observou quando Lúcifer tentou fazer o mesmo, mas era tarde demais.

Quando ele sumiu e seus olhos voltaram para Dean. Ele mal podia acreditar que duvidara que seu irmão fosse real.

Sam deu um passo pra frente quando seu telefone tocou. Bobby.

* * *

><p>Eles chegaram até o Impala quando Dean tocou no braço de Sam.<p>

- Espera.

Sam virou-se para encará-lo.

- O que foi?

E antes que pudesse perguntar mais algo, sentiu Dean se aproximar e beijá-lo. Sam mal pensou antes de abraçar o irmão, beijando-o de volta. Sentiu os dedos envolverem seus cabelos, como Dean sempre fazia quando o beijava e aquilo quase arrancou um ofego desesperado.

Mais cedo do que gostaria, o beijo terminou. Dean respirou fundo e beijou seu pescoço, sussurrando contra sua pele.

- Isso é pra provar o quanto tudo isso é real.

Sam sorriu brevemente, quase querendo retomar o beijo. Mas ele simplesmente tocou o rosto de Dean com a ponta dos dedos antes de dar um selinho, quase inocente.

- Obrigado Dean.

O mais velho sorriu e logo os dois irmãos se separaram, entrando um em cada lado do Impala. Aquilo tinha que ser suficiente. Por enquanto.

FIM.


End file.
